Love me o I will die
by VampireGarfeild
Summary: Edward left Bella 100 years ago now what happens when tey meet again bad summary not like other storys but stilll good


100 years after the Cullen's left Forks and Edward left Bella in the forest. Edward, Rose, Emmet, Alice and Jasper all go to their new school, which was a dance academy (People who have seen step up 1 and 2 will understand)For vampires a secret school. That's where they meet Bella again, the popular girl that the boys drawl for can Edward stand the male population at . Will Edward and Bella get back what they lost or will it have to start all over again…

Epov 

Great another day living my pathetic meaning of a life, I mean what was there worth living any more she's gone she's probably dead it's been 100 years of coarse she's dead and that just made my life suck a whole lot more.

"Get ready fist day of school." Alice called excitedly, I mean I love her and all she's my sister I know she misses her she lost her best friend and I lost my other half.

"I'm up as if I can sleep." I shouted back my words dripping with sarcasm.

I pulled myself up off my black sofa, to walk over to my old wardrobe that was massive thanks to Alice who says 'You need more variety, more clothes and style would make you look better.' and of coarse Jasper being wrapped around Alice's little finger, went out with me to get new clothes for a first day at college she wanted to 'Make an impression ' so she put it.

Opening the wardrobe I flicked through what I could find but I wanted to look nice but not over doing it. I reached out and got faded straight black jeans that according to Jasper and Emmet made my bum looked nice I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or me a bit scared.

I put some leather look plimsolls, Kegs on that went nicely with the trousers, I put on a tight gray and black stripped T-Shirt on that made my abdomen look even more defined. Then I put a plain white hoodie over the top. I added a belt that was colourful with graffiti over it but that was the design and I thought it looked good. Wearing watch was useless but one would go well with the outfit.

My hair was usually tousled and messy, I still wanted it to be messy but wanted it to have a bit of bad looking sort of guy in it. Making my way to my bathroom I got a comb and pulled the front part over my forehead and flicked it of to the left, I then parted it from where the almost side like looking fringe started giving me that flick and instead of having it sticking up it was down and messy but still tame. I liked it, if she where hear I'm sure she would like it.

I picked up my bags put them in my converse bag but made sure there was enough space to put my dance things in. Picking up my leather suitcase luggage I trudge downstairs. Every one looked at me with awe _I bet I look stupid _I said to myself cursing.

I heard a wolf whistle I looked around and when I saw her looking at me If I where human I would have wanted to drop dead right there and that's what I wanted to do.

"You look … Wow, who helped you?" Rose asked looking at me her lips parted slightly.

"Alice and Jasper." I said smiling sheepishly at them.

Jasper just punched my arm and said "You look … put it like this, you could outstage me and the hair." He said looking at my hair. "I like it."

After that every one just kept giving me approving looks.

"We better get going." Carlise said clasping me over the shoulder with a approving look. This is for her that was all I thought.

I put my hat on, I had two I wore my black one the white one was packed in with the luggage the music was playing from my hat the speakers in the side of my hat blaring 'When I get home you so dead.- Mayday Parade.' I was currently addicted to that song. My favourite song will always be her lullaby.

"I'll drive my own car." I said not listening to their conversations.

They just all looked at me and nodded. I turned around and made my way into the garage.

_Nice but _

_Tight shirt _

_Good shoe choice _

These were only some of the comments I was getting. As I opened the door I was greeted by the magnificent cars that took up the space in garage. In front of all the cars stood my jet black Aston Martin with silver rims on the car wheel and sports style seats and I even paid a extra tip . Even better than my old Volvo I mean I loved that car but common look at that bad boy.

I put my luggage into the boot of my car and put my school bag which didn't look like a school bag in to the passenger seat of my car. My family were piling through the door to the garage I saw them looking at me through the rear view mirror, Jasper read my emotions.

_I know you sad but your not alone we all miss her. _

My Bella.

I revved the engine and hit 40 mph out of the garage doors that took long enough to open and got onto the motorway at 60 mph, It usually takes 4 hours to get to London but with my driving it should take 2 hours I laughed at myself because of that, she always thought I droved to fast.

---------------------------------------------

I arrived at this school at 12.30 in the afternoon I got my luggage and made my way to the front desk.

"Um… Hello I'm Edward Cullen, I just started I'm waiting for my brothers and sisters, but I'm a eager leaner." I said with a bit of chuckle. The women laughed as well. She looked fairly young to be a receptionist, she wore glasses but that just made her look even more clever she had dark raven hair that stopped halfway down her back her hair was straight and she wore a button uphirt and a pencil skirt and hells.

"Take a seat and well get the head girl to meet you at 1.00 pm in you form base, but here are your keys to your apartment/Dorm and your schedule." She said handing me a piece of paper. "Anything you would like to ask dear." she said with a sweet voice.

"No thank-you." I said trying to be polite.

----------------------------------------------

20 mins later Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Alice walked in with Esme and Carlise helping with the luggage.

The receptionist was speaking to them, but my mind wasn't concentrating on what was going on, I was to intoxicated by the smell of freesias hanging in the air.


End file.
